Rapto
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: Su relación nunca se había defindo. ¡Oh, qué demonios! No deberien etiquetarlos hitsukarin, ichiruki DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD POR FAVOR me equivoque en el nombre error mio xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno otra traducción mía. : P**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite Kubo y esta historia a **_ichilover3 _**comenten y sobretodo disfruten.**_

Subió hasta su ventana, cuando entro recibió una patada en la cara.

"Dios, Toshiro", susurró ella. "¿Qué demonios? ¡No se puede subir las ventanas de las demás personas sin su permiso!"

"Lo siento. ¿Te asuste?" Él sonrió, no en busca disculpa.

Karin rio. "No, sólo que casi te pateo el trasero."

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja poco a poco. "Tienes que ser tan vulgar?"

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo a él. "¿Tienes que repetírmelo siempre?"

Suspiró, sin miramientos la agarro por la cintura y haciendo shunpo subieron a la azotea de la casa.

Karin exhaló lentamente cuando sus pies tocaron las tejas. "Te dije que me advirtieras cuando haces eso."

"Lo siento". Se sentó, de inmediato distraído viendo las estrellas.

Se sentó junto a él, tratando sin ser demasiado obvia. Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que la visitó. A pesar de que no lo admitía, le gustaba su compañía.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí esta vez?" Karin le preguntó.

Sus ojos color turquesa desplazado del cielo a ella. "Matsumoto quería ir de compras aquí y he venido para asegurarse de que no gastara todo de mi tarjeta de crédito."

"Tienes una tarjeta de crédito?" Ella le preguntó, confundida.

"Todos los capitanes la tienen. Es así que podemos comprar lo que necesitamos en el mundo humano."

"Oh. ¿Por qué Rangiku-san la tiene?"

Suspiró. "Perdí una apuesta. Prefiero no hablar de ello."

Ella sonrió, preguntándose si podía pedirle que le comprara algo. Una repentina ráfaga de viento enviado el pelo batiéndolo alrededor de su cara.

"Por Dios", resopló, acomodándose el pelo como estaba antes.

"Te creció el pelo", observó Hitsugaya.

"Sí," respondió ella. Antes apenas rosaba su barbilla, pero ahora que fluía hasta los hombros. "No me digas que esperabas que lo tuviera como antes, Toshiro".

Él no respondió, sólo siguió mirando a ella.

"He sido demasiado perezosa para cortarme el pelo, pero realmente es un dolor de cabeza", Karin divagando. "Si yo sabía que no se vería mucho yo no lo notaria."

"No", dijo de pronto.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. "¿Qué quieres decir, con no?"

Su mano se deslizó hacia ella, y él perezosamente envolvió en una hebra de su cabello alrededor de su dedo. "Creo que... me gusta mucho. Se ve bien esta forma". Entonces, como si él no acabara de decir algo, tomó su mano hacia atrás y devolvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

Karin tosió con torpeza, tratando de ignorar lo que sentía en su estomago. "B-Bueno, ¿y tú, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja.

"Tu pelo desafía la gravedad! ¿Qué haces, utilizas una gran cantidad de gel o algo así?"

Él la miró fijamente por un segundo, y luego sonrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

El sol entraba a rayos por la ventana, y un vistazo rápido muestra que Yuzu ya estaba abajo.

Karin se sentó con un suspiro. Lo que había soñado era eso? Eso había ocurrido hace seis meses.

Desde que lo conoció a los diez años, Toshiro fue a visitarla cuando estaba en la zona. No era a menudo, pero cuando lo hizo, se sentaba y hablaban de trivialidades.

Ese sueño no fue nada, ya ha ocurrido en realidad, y fue la última vez que lo vio.

Levantarse de la cama, Karin pasó los dedos por el pelo, que ahora llegó a su espalda.

Genial, ahora estaba enojada.

"Tienes suerte de te quiero, Ichi-nii", Karin murmuró mientras la vendedora seguía arreglando la ella.

"Yyyyyy, hecho!" la mujer exclamó, volviéndose le dio la vuelta a Karin para que su familia podía ver.

Yuzu quedó sin aliento. "Karin-chan! Eres tan hermosa!"

Isshin se echó a llorar. "Masaki, nuestras niñas están creciendo!"

Rukia rodo los ojos por la actuación de Isshin, pero le sonrió a Karin. "¿De verdad te ves muy muy bien, Karin."

Karin resistió el impulso para mirarla feo. "¿Por qué tengo que usar este vestido de todos modos?"

"Porque es mi boda." Rukia se puso las manos en las caderas. "Vas a usar lo que yo quiera en mi boda."

"Realmente es un color maravilloso", agregó la mujer que trabajaba en la tienda de novias. Puso una cinta amarilla en el cabello de Karin.

El vestido era de un amarillo apagado y tenía un esponjado, la princesa al estilo de la parte inferior que puso fin a un poco más allá de las rodillas. Incluso Karin tuvo que admitir que era hermoso, pero se veía mejor en Yuzu que en ella.

Los vestidos en realidad no eran su estilo.

"Oh, Karin-chan!" Yuzu se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana gemela, su vestido de dama de honor balanceándose con su movimiento. Ella había mantenido su corte pixie en forma, y al igual que Karin le tenía diecisiete años.

"Créeme, se ve mejor en ti, Yuzu."

"No seas tonta. Ambas se ven perfectas." Rukia les sonrió, con una mirada caprichosa en sus ojos. "Creo que lo único que puede eclipsarlas a las dos soy yo."

Isshin estaba berreando, la celebración de la vendedora en un fuerte abrazo. La mujer dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con torpeza.

Karin suspiró hacia adentro, tratando de ignorar las payasadas de su familia.

_**Review¿?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ya se se que me tarde pero empecé exámenes finales y bah son muchas excusas.**_

"TAI-cho!"

Hitsugaya suspiró, alzando la vista de sus papeles. "¿Qué quieres, Matsumoto?"

"¡A que no adivinas lo que tengo!" La mujer peli naranja sonrió, corriendo al escritorio de su capitán.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Adivina!"

"Matsumoto, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas estos juegos de adivinanzas por que no es divertido "

Matsumoto rió. "Tú eres divertido, TAICHO".

Los ojos color aguamarina de Hitsugaya miraron a su teniente. "¿Ha estado bebiendo, Matsumoto?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "No, por supuesto." hizo una Pausa. "Tal vez". "No se puede probar."

Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su enojo. "No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer."

"Todo lo que haces es hacer el papeleo, TAICHO", dijo Matsumoto, haciendo un mohín. "Hay que tener algo de diversión. ¡Vive un poco!"

"Si una fukutaicho hiciera su trabajo, tal vez no tendría que hacer tanto papeleo!" dijo, alzando la voz.

"Voy a ir directamente a hablar con Nanao sobre eso", respondió Matsumoto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "pero mientras tanto -TA-DA! La invitación a la boda de Ichigo y Rukia!"

Hitsugaya mala gana tomó el sobre que estaba siendo agitado en su rostro.

Matsumoto le guiñó un ojo. "Es en el mundo humano, TAICHO".

Sus ojos recorrieron la invitación. Y así fue.

"Excusa perfecta para ver a Karin-chan, ¿eh?"

Él la miró. "¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"Oh, nada, nada!" Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo. "Tengo que correr, TAICHO! Me voy a encontrar a Kira para las bebidas. Voy a terminar el papeleo más tarde, esta bien?" Sin esperar una respuesta, ya estaba fuera de la oficina.

"¿Por qué soy asi con ella?" Hitsugaya murmuró para sí mismo, jugando con la invitación en sus manos.

Se recostó en su silla. Kurosaki Karin, ¿eh?

- -

"Esto es ridículo", de doce años de edad, Karin escupió a nadie en particular. "¿Cómo vamos a salir, si todas esas chicas están bloqueando el camino de salida?"

"¿Qué piensas tu que están viendo, Karin-chan?" Yuzu le preguntó, sosteniendo sus libros cerca de su pecho.

"Kawaii!" la muchedumbre chillaba, un par de chicas desmayándose.

"No me podría importar menos", se burlaba de Karin, el ajuste de la mochila. "La escuela se acabó. Tienen que salir de mi camino."

Ella fue la fuerza abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Yuzu siguiente tímidamente detrás de ella, cuando vio la causa de toda la conmoción.

Un chico se apoyó contra la puerta, los brazos cruzados. Era un poco más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, y su cabello cubierto de nieve en la brisa agitaba como un modelo, ignorado a las chicas que prácticamente babeaban por él.

"Toshiro?" Karin casi gritó.

Con el sonido de su nombre, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

"Oh, así que eres tú, Toshiro-kun", Yuzu elevó la voz, sonriendo. "¿Cómo has estado? Que no te he visto por aquí en mucho tiempo."

"Estoy bien", respondió amablemente. "He estado ocupado. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Karin bruscamente interrumpida.

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Qué esta mal que este aqui? Estoy aquí para recojerte."

Rodo los ojos. "Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Estamos dejando o qué?"

Karin se sonrojó. Nada que ver con el. ¿Desde cuándo alguna vez tiene tiempo libre?  
Yuzu los miraba con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. "¿Sabes qué? Me olvidé de que Jinta-kun y yo tenemos algo que hacer hoy. Sigue sin mí. Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Toshiro-kun!"

La atención de Hitsugaya se había centrado en la forma de Yuzu retirada, y se sorprendió al encontrar Karin caminando en la dirección opuesta. Escapar de la multitud de las niñas, que alcanzó rápidamente a ella.

"Debe ser difícil ser guapo", dijo Karin improvisadamente.

Él sonrió. "Yo no sabía que se sentía ser de esa manera."

Ella se ruborizó. "Yo nunca dije eso-creo que eres guapo.". "Sólo quise decir que tus fangirls se dieron cuenta."

"He escuchado kawaii", reflexionó, disfrutando de avergonzarla ", pero" precioso "es la primera vez. Gracias."

Su cara estaba tan caliente, sabía que debía ser más rojo que un tomate. No es sorprendente que ella hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía incómoda.

Ella se enojó.

"Quién iba a encontrar un Chibi-capitán como tu lindo ?" que hervía.

Sus ojos se abrieron, un poco desconcertado. "Chibi?"

Ella lo miró. "Ya me oiste!"

Su rostro contraído en una de rabia. "Soy más alto que tú!"

"Buen trabajo del logro más alto que una niña de doce años de edad!, Chibi-TAICHO".

Él le dirigió una mirada que habría enviado a nadie corriendo por sus vidas, la temperatura alrededor de ellos dejando caer unos diez grados. Kurosaki Karin, sin embargo, se hizo más dura de la materia, y miró de vuelta.

Ninguno dijo una palabra después de que, instintivamente, caminando a un lugar que ambos conocían bien el lugar que Karin utiliza para encontrar a Hitsugaya, jugueteando con su teléfono.

Se apoyó en la barandilla, como lo hizo, y miró por encima de Karakura en silencio.

Finalmente, habló. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Ojos de color turquesa se reunieron los ónix. "¿Por qué piensas que algo te pasa?"

Ella apartó la vista. "Yo no lo sé. Viniste a buscarme Sólo pensé que querías hablar."

Él se quedó callado por un momento. "La guerra ha comenzado", dijo finalmente. "Aizen está haciendo su movimientos. Todos tenemos que estar preparados".

"Incluso Ichi-nii?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, y parecía asustada por una fracción de segundo. Luego, sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que tendrás que decirme que paso al respecto la próxima vez que estás en Karakura."

Su cabeza cayó hacia ella. "No creo que entiendas. Esta es una guerra".

Su cambio de tono de la sobresaltó, y ella vio que el pánico comenzó a bailar a través de sus ojos.

"La gente muere en las guerras, Karin. Esta podría ser la última vez que te veo. Que podría morir, tu hermano podría morir, todos podríamos morir! Podríamos perder, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso! Aizen podría ganar, y entonces todo habría terminado. "

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego sonrió. "Ichi-nii es demasiado terco para morir", dijo Karin decididamente. "Pero tú, Taicho-san", añadió, golpeándose la frente para dar énfasis, "parece que has perdido la confianza en ti mismo."

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y Karin le agarró la mano en el calor del momento. "Todo saldrá bien", dijo en voz baja, dándole un apretón dándole esperanza. "Yo creo en ti."

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, mirando la puesta de sol.

_**7 reviews y continuo rápido ;D **_


	3. aclaracion

**_chicas quien llego soy yoo bueno este le quiero aclarar algo yo no le estoy pidiendo reviews para continuar es para que si quieren que suba los capitulos mas rapido comenten asi le estoy haciendo en otras historias y este no es un capitulo solo una nota de aclaracion n.n_**


End file.
